Farfie's Day Out
by Laurelgand
Summary: Farfarello eats... a snowcone? O.o Rated PG-13 for possible food-related squick.


**_Farfie's Day Out_**  
By Laurelgand (laurelgand@home.com)  
http://www.weisskreuz.net

  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*shivers* Ok... now that I am totally freaked out by the fact that I've written a Farfarello story.... not that I don't like Farfarello O.o, but just that I'd never have expected myself to write something for him. 

An idea that grabbed me by the collar and shook hard, all when I was without pen or paper and no way to go jot it down. I was reduced to repeating key phrases over and over in my head to remember them -.-;;. 

Actually, it's not really finished yet, but I had enough of it written to post. I may or may not go back and write more later-- hopefully after I've come up with a better title! 

Please remember to review! 

* * *

A warm day; sun shining, light breeze stirring restless leaves from the trees. Birds. Smiling people walking in a park. Smiling. Always smiling. 

Had God smiled, that day? 

A sudden urge brought Farfarello to a small kiosk, partially hidden away from the burning eye of God beneath one of the restless trees. Snowcones. Jei remembered snowcones... cool on your tongue on a summer's day. Sweet and wet; innocent pleasures for innocent minds. 

Farfarello... had never tasted one. 

There was a smiling young girl behind the kiosk, serving a couple ahead of him. As they received their snowcones and turned away, Farfarello noticed the smiles. Again. 

"Irasshaimase!" The girl, brown hair framing an oval face; pert young nose and freckles, looked up at her next customer, smile already in place. Catching sight of Farfarello, however, the smile died and a faint shadow of horror washed through her eyes as she took in his disfigurements. 

Grimly satisfied by the girl's reaction, Farfarello silently eroded God's smile once again. Killing a smile felt almost as good as killing a man.... 

Recovering herself somewhat, the girl managed a weak smile, unable to take her eyes from Farfarello's countenance. "Did it hurt terribly?" she blurted out. Turning bright red, the girl clasped a hand over her mouth. "Gomen nasai!" Bowing, she tried to apologize for her rudeness. 

When Farfarello remained silent, head slightly cocked as he regarded her, she said, "Please, let me get you a snowcone. My treat!" 

Farfarello nodded. 

"Which flavor do you like?" she asked, still flushed from embarassment. 

Wordlessly, Farfarello extended his hand to the bottle filled with the deepest shade of crimson, until his cool fingertips just barely touched the glass. 

"The strawberry? Good choice..." the girl gushed nervously. She yanked a paper cone from a dispenser on her left and began expertly packing the cup with shaved ice. 

Another moment and the cone was packed. She lifted the bottle of syrup away from Farfarello and to the awaiting ice; squirting it carefully as she rotated the cone. 

He watched, fascinated, as the syrupy liquid sank through the ice like warm blood on snow. 

Exquisite. 

When was the last time he had seen blood on snow? Farfarello smiled at the memory. So pure, so white... blood burning away the innocence like acid. So lovely. 

A snowcone thrust towards him broke the reverie. Farfarello solemnly accepted the paper cup from the now-cheerful girl. 

"Thank you," Farfarello said, surprising himself. 

She beamed expectantly at him. 

Raising the cone to his lips, Farfarello chanced a lick. Cold. Wet. Sweet and sticky strawberry dissolving against his tongue. 

So different from the taste of his knifes or the taste of his blood. A knife was cold, but tasted hard and metallic in his mouth. Blood was warm; salty-sweet copper coursing through his veins. Delicious. 

It was... good. 

But not quite right. Too much sweetness, too much for a man who wanted to kill God's smile. It needed... 

... seasoning... 

Farfarello bit savagely into his tongue; releasing a warm flood into his mouth. Took another lick of the snowcone; sweet merging with salt, warmth melting with cold. 

Yes. 

Exquisite. 

Grinning maniacally, Farfarello finally answered the girl's question. 

"It didn't hurt at all." 

Eyes wide, she watched as he walked away, back into the glaring heat of God's smile.   
  
~_Owari_~  


**Disclaimer:**

Weiß Kreuz (and associated characters) belongs to Koyasu Takehito *.*, Project Weiß, Kyoko Tsuchiya, TV Tokyo, Bandai, and others I've neglected to mention. No copyright infringement or disrespect to the creators/copyright holders was intended in the writing of this 'fic. 

This 'fic written and self-published by Laurelgand. All content not copyrighted to others is © April 2000 to Lara E. Gill. 


End file.
